Project Freelancer
Project Freelancer was a research program set up to study skilled agents with experimental A.I. and is central to the Red vs. Blue universe. Project Overview Project Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction in order to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. The main mission of Project Freelancer, as said by F.I.L.S.S., is to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every Freelancer to appear in Red vs. Blue either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (The Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of the Meta's actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. Personnel Project Staff The Director The Counselor Four Seven Niner F.I.L.S.S. Project Agents: Freelancers Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida. *Agent/NAME - Assigned A.I. - Assigned Ability - Status *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Carolina - Eta/Iota - Speed Unit/Camouflage *Colorado *Connecticut - N/A - Holographic Projection - KIA *Delaware *Georgia - Unknown - MIA *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine - Sigma - Unknown - KIA *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York - Delta - Healing Unit - KIA *North Dakota - Theta - Domed Energy Shield - KIA *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Dakota - N/A - Domed Energy Shield - KIA *Tennessee *Texas/ALLISON - Omega - Cloaking Unit - KIA *Utah - N/A - Domed Energy Shield - KIA *Vermont *Virginia *Washington/DAVID - Epsilon - EMP Wave *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming/REGINALD - Gamma - Time Distortion Unit - KIA Simulation Troopers Red Team *Staff Sergeant "Sarge" *Private First Class Dick Simmons *Private Franklin Delano Donut *Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter GrifOriginally a private, Grif was promoted to Staff Sergeant when Sarge went AWOL; he was "demoted" by Agent Washington as one of Sarge's conditions to assisting the freelancer. It is unknown if his current rank was ever officially recorded. *Private Walter Henderson - MIA *Lieutenant Max Gain - MIA *Burke - KIA *Dellario - KIA *Phil - KIA *Tubbs - KIA *Red Zealot - KIA Blue Team *Captain Butch Flowers - KIA *Lieutenant Miller - KIA *Private First Class Lavernius Tucker *Private Michael J. Caboose *Private Leonard L. Church - KIA *Private Jimmy - KIA *Private Jones - KIA *Private Mickey - KIA *Private Kaikaina Grif - KIA Program History Freelancers are set apart from their Red and Blue counterparts by their armor enhancements, artificial intelligence programs (for those who have them), and their proficiency in actual combat. As far as members of the Red and Blue armies are concerned, Freelancers are merely guns for the highest bidder - as described by Tucker. In the seemingly pointless war between Red and Blue, Freelancers were allowed the use of only one artificial construct, the "smart" AI Alpha. However, to gain more information on how AIs work with the soldiers they were implanted in, Alpha was copied several times, resulting in the creation of the other Freelancer AIs, such as Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Epsilon and Omega. The copies seem to have become obsessed with Alpha; Washington comments that they could spend entire debriefings talking about Alpha, while other Freelancers attempted to break into its storage facility and steal it. Its current whereabouts are unknown; it may be possible that it might not even exist anymore. However, this is not the case. In Reconstruction Chapter 16, it is revealed that Church is not a ghost, but the Alpha AI, explaining why he agrees with Delta, why he didn't feel different when Omega entered his head, and why he can jump from person to person like Omega. Furthermore, the other AIs were never copied from Alpha- instead, Alpha was tortured until it began to fragment itself from stress. Following an investigation by the UNSC, Project Freelancer was forcibly shut down and its Director sentenced to prison for unethical conduct (his torture of Alpha). However, it is revealed at the end of Reconstruction, that the Alpha is copied off the mind of the Director, whose real name is Leonard Church. Freelancer Leaderboard The Freelancer Leaderboard is a ranking system table that displays the stats of the top eight (previously six) ranking Freelancers. It plays a major role in Seasons 9 and 10 of Red vs. Blue, having a lasting effect on the Freelancers and their views towards the Project and the Director. Leaderboard Rankings The Twins #Carolina #York #Wyoming #South Dakota #North Dakota #Washington Realignment #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #South Dakota #Washington Planning the Heist #Carolina #Wyoming #Maine #North Dakota #Washington #York Whole Lot of Shaking #Tex #Carolina #York #Maine #Washington #North Dakota Season 10: Episode 6 #Tex #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #Washington #Maine #South Dakota Known A.I. *Alpha: never assigned to an agent. Status: Inactive, as a result of the EMP explosion. *Gamma: assigned to Freelancer Wyoming, but later salvaged by the Meta. Attribute: Deceit. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon. *Delta: assigned to Freelancer York but later acquired by Freelancer South, then Caboose, and finally captured by the Meta. Attribute: Logic, Status: Inactive, but lives on as a memory through Epsilon. *Epsilon: assigned to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, Status: Active, currently lives on in the form of Epsilon-Church. *Sigma: originally assigned to Freelancer Carolina, soon given to Freelancer Maine, Attribute: Creativity. Status: Destroyed in EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon. *Theta: assigned to Freelancer North Dakota, but later salvaged by the Meta. Attribute: Empathy. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon. *Omega: assigned to Freelancer Tex. Possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker and Sister, then returned to Tex. After crash landing in Valhalla, salvaged by the Meta. Attribute: Rage. Status: Inactive, as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon. *Eta: originally assigned for either Freelancers Washington or South Dakota, but given to Freelancer Carolina. Attribute: Unknown. Status: Unknown *Iota: originally assigned for either Freelancers Washington or South Dakota, but given to Freelancer Carolina. Attribute: Unknown. Status: Unknown Trivia *It is implied that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program seen in the Halo franchise, novels and Halo Legends, given that all Freelancers and Spartans were stripped of their real names and given codenames; although the Spartans' first names were retained and given service tags along with them. (e.g John-117) **Another point that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program is that both Freelancers and Spartans are given special abilities. While the Freelancers received Armor Enhancements (e.g York's Healing Unit and North's Domed Energy Shield) and A.I.s, the Spartans received Augmentation enhancements/Procedures and the MJOLNIR Armor to improve their reflexes, speed, strength, durability and agility. *There are only forty-nine states - therefore, at maximum, only forty-nine Freelancer agents, as a result of the apparent destruction of Florida. *It is revealed in the episode Restraining Orders that Freelancers don't get paid overtime, as Doc reveals that he does, much to Washington's surprise. *On the Freelancer Leaderboard, next to each agent's name, is a symbol that corresponds with their specialty. For example, York's symbol is a lock because he is an infiltration specialist; Tex, North, and South's symbol is for stealth; Wyoming's is a crosshair as he is the sniper, Washington's is a battle rifle hence his signature weapon, Maine's symbol is a fist, due to his raw power and Carolina's is a rank insignia due to her role as team leader. See Also Notes References Category:Freelancer Category:Teams